Max Hall
Number: 15 *Position: Quarterback *Height: 6-1 *Weight: 201 *Roster Years: 2006-2009 *Hometown: Mesa, AZ *Last School: Arizona State Max Hall (born October 1, 1985) is an American football quarterback for the Arizona Cardinals of the National Football League. He was signed by the Cardinals as an undrafted free agent in 2010. He played college football at BYU. Early years Hall went to the same high school as the quarterback he took over for at BYU, John Beck. As a junior in 2002, he earned the starting quarterback job for the Mountain View High School Toros, and he led the team to the state championship (14-0), earning MVP, offensive player of the year as well as other honors. As a senior in 2003 he led his team to another state title game only to lose the game in triple overtime (an Arizona 5A state record), and broke several Toro career passing yards and other records just two years after Beck had broken several of them. Hall was named as the All-Arizona quarterback his senior year by the Arizona Republic. He also lettered twice as a guard on the Toro's top-ranked basketball team College career Hall redshirted at ASU in 2004. In 2006, after returning home early from his LDS mission to Iowa, Hall transferred to BYU and quarterbacked the scout team while sitting out the season. In 2007, John Beck's departure from BYU left a wide open competition for the starting quarterback position. Cade Cooper, a junior college transfer from Snow College, and Brenden Gaskins, a junior college transfer from Glendale Community College, joined Hall and Jacob Bower to compete for the position. Bower transferred out to Bakersfield College soon after, and the competition came down to Hall and Cooper. Cooper suffered a season-ending injury in the annual Spring game. BYU head coach Bronco Mendenhall immediately named Hall as the starting quarterback and Gaskins as the backup for the 2007 season. Hall was named first-team All-Mountain West Conference as a sophomore after throwing for 3,848 yards, 26 touchdowns, and only 12 interceptions. His 137.7 rating was the 21st best in BYU history, and the fifth best by a sophomore. His 3,848 yards ranked 8th in the NCAA and his 26 touchdown throws tied Hall for 22nd in the NCAA. His record in his first season as BYU starting quarterback was 11-2, with a Pioneer Las Vegas Bowl victory over UCLA. On November 22, 2008 Hall was intercepted five times and lost one fumble, contributing to a 24-48 loss to the University of Utah. After the game he proclaimed that Utah didn't beat BYU but that BYU beat themselves. On September 5, 2009 Hall led his team to a win over then third-ranked Oklahoma, throwing for 328 yards and two touchdowns in a 14-13 victory. This performance garnered the Cougars a No. 9 ranking in the following AP poll. However, BYU was then beaten by Florida State and TCU at home. On December 1, 2009, Hall was named to the Mountain West Conference football All-Conference Second Team.On December 22, 2009, Hall led his team to a 44-20 win over 18th-ranked Oregon State, completing 19 out of 30 passes for 192 yards and three touchdowns to end his senior season. Category:Players Category:Quaterback Category:Transfered to BYU